


Something Good

by mothmerchant



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmerchant/pseuds/mothmerchant
Summary: Logan has tried his best to hide his regression, but his fear results in Remus discovering his secret. Maybe regressing around him isn't as bad as he would've thought?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 208





	Something Good

Logan wasn't used to being scared. It wasn't a feeling he encountered very often. Being scared never led to anything good. It wasn't productive. No, Logan would never admit he gets scared. But tonight was different.

Logan, much to his dismay, was regressed. He didn't like regressing at night, as it often led to nightmares. That's exactly what had happened. It left him panicked and afraid with no caregiver to receive comfort from. He slowly left his room, deciding that maybe a quick snack would calm him down.

He rushed to the kitchen, wanting to get somewhere with light as soon as possible. He flipped the light switch quickly and started searching through the cupboards. He smiled as he found a box of granola bars. He grabbed one and sat at the counter.

He swiveled on his stool, tapping his fingers lightly on the counter as he munched on the granola. Surprisingly, he did feel better. He let out a relaxed sigh.

His peace was quickly disturbed when he heard someone making their way towards the kitchen. Panicked, Logan quickly hides himself under the counter. He couldn't interact with the others when he was like this, he just couldn't! He shoves his thumb in his mouth, hoping whoever is awake will pay no attention to the light being on.

Logan's heart beats faster and faster as he hears the steps approach him. Soon, he's greeted by Remus's face peeking over the edge of the counter. He's grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooo, I love a good game of search and kill at two in the morning!" Remus summons his morning star and holds it to attention, albeit having no real intention of hurting Logan.

Logan whimpers, curling in on himself and trying not to cry. Remus wouldn't really hurt him, would he? He's hurt Roman, so why wouldn't he do the same to him?

Remus lowers his weapon when he sees Logan's reaction. With a snap of his finger, the spiked weapon was gone. He lowers himself, attempting to get closer to Logan.

"No!" Logan whimpers. Remus flinches. Logan notices the sudden movement and looks up at Remus. He flinched? Was he scared of him?

Logan bites his thumb as he looks up at Remus. His eyes were welling up with tears and his lip was wobbling.

Remus slowly moves closer, now on the floor with Logan. "I wasn't actually going to hurt you unless you wanted me to." Remus explains. Logan sniffs, but he seems to relax. Now that he got a better look at him, Remus wasn't nearly as scary in his oversized neon green shirt and black sweatpants as he was in his normal attire.

"What's up with you, dork? Elderitch horror got your tongue?" Remus questioned. 

"I-I scawed..."

Remus looked perplexed. Logan wasn't scared of him. He could handle him better than anyone else.

"Why are you talking like that?"

Logan didn't answer. Remus clearly knew something was up, but Logan didn't have the brain power to explain everything right now.

Remus tilts his head in curiosity.

"I'm not scary, I'm fun! Watch!" With a wave of his hand, Remus had summoned a clearly fake replica of his morning star, hitting himself on the head and falling over exaggeratively. Logan laughed at the dukes charades. Remus quickly gets back up, smiling wide.

"You liked that?"

Logan nods.

Remus smiles excitedly and continues his show, hitting himself a few more times and always making sure to laugh so Logan will know he isn't really hurt. Of course, he would laugh if he was hurt too, but Logan didn't need to know that.

Logan was giggling quietly at Remus's ridiculous show. Remus looked genuinely proud of himself.

"See? I'm not scary!"

Logan nods. "Not scawy!"

Remus can't help but smile warmly at Logan's words.

"So little nerd, since I'm not scary, can you tell me why you're acting like this?"

Logan blinks, trying to think of how to explain it. But his mind is clouded and he can't find the words.

"I dunno... It's weird."

Remus shrugs. "It's far from weird. I know plenty of things much weirder. This is more," Remus scans Logan. "Endearing." Logan blushes. Had Remus just complimented him?

Remus shrugs, grinning. "Ah, fuck it. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Now then," Remus raises his faux morning star. "Wanna play search and kill?" He's smiling maniacally. 

Logan yawns. Truthfully, he does want to play, but his loss of sleep was catching up to him quickly. He wasn't sure he could stay awake for a game.

"Oh." Remus snaps his fingers and the morning star disappears. He stands up, holding his hand out to Logan. Logan grabs it, pulling himself up. 

"You should sleep." Remus smirks. "We can play tomorrow!" Logan nods. 

Logan and Remus walk to their rooms, but when Logan reaches his, he freezes. Hesitantly, he follows Remus to his room instead. Remus looks at him curiously.

"I-I don't wanna be alone..." Logan says quietly.

Remus's face softens, his maniacal smile fading. Remus opens the door to his messy room, silently inviting Logan in. Logan sleepily stumbles to Remus's large bed. He looks at Remus silently.

"Go ahead and sleep. I have... business to attend to." Remus smirks as he motions to a large pile of papers scattered across a table, no doubt covered in awful ideas to give to Thomas. Logan frowns, making a grabbing motion at the duke.

"What? You want something?"

Logan nods, grabbing Remus's sleeve. Remus looks confused.

"Me?"

Logan nods.

Remus sighs, but he can't help but he can't help but smile. "Fine, little nerd. I'll delay my precious work for tonight." He climbs into bed. "But only tonight! Don't make this a habit. Habits are hard to break. Not like bones, those snap oh so easily and-" Logan is staring at him, looking mildly disturbed yet fascinated.

"Right, no snapping bones."

Logan curls up in bed, nuzzling against Remus's chest. Remus carefully removes Logan's glasses, placing them on his nightstand. After a few minutes, Logan relaxes, drifting to sleep.

Maybe just this once, being scared led to something good.


End file.
